Time Of Dying
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: It was just a harmless party right? Nothing could happen right? Wrong it was a party that ended up with a raped and pregnant Sesshoumaru. Can He save face or worse save his unborn child from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time Of Dying

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, Mpreg, Sesshoumaru uke

Challenger: HPTRFangirl

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the other characters do not belong to me or the challenger so all comments about ownership should be kept cozy behind sealed lips.

INUXSESSH

Sesshoumaru's POV

Hello, my name is Takashi Sesshoumaru; age: none of your business place of residence: At the Takashi manor. It's heavily guarded with paid security, state of the art home security system and a yard full of rabid dogs. Don't worry they've had their shots. Job: Student/ Intern at Takashi Enterprises siblings: One older brother and one younger brother. I have an evil best friend by the name Haruno Naraku who is currently taking a trip to my 'To do' list. He's visited that list roughly eighty times since we've know each. An impressive record that almost matches nii-sama's of one hundred and twenty.

Upon first glance of my person you would notice elfin ears, soft silky white hair, a crescent moon sitting on my brown, piercing golden eyes and two smooth magenta strips framing my face. My older brother is one male standing at five inches above my head with a perverted streak and laughing golden eyes unless angered. My younger brother stands five inches below my head with white puppy dog ears and has a big fuck me-I mean- fuck off expression always written on his face. He resembles father the most and always seems to be a bit out of the loop on things.

It seemed that also at the time I was falling in love with him. At first I thought it was just some little crush but it wouldn't go away and decided instead to unpack and make it self at home in my supposed frigid heart. In this modern day siblings weren't allowed to marry but that was a human custom and since we were the last of our kind it was allowed as a sort of preservation of species. My family is well known for its sexual prowls. One hanyou in particular was extremely well known and I intended to make him mine.

This is all just pointless dabble and I should get to the point the reason any of you have even glanced at this piece of writing. One night something happened to me that changed my life. At a party hosted for a big merger celebration in my father's company. I could tell you every little detail of that night, how many stairs I was dragged up, how many people I met and how many drinks I had. I could even tell you down to the second, the time it began and on what floor it happened and what colour the sheets were and the size of the room and the tools used in the rape of one Sesshoumaru Takashi. On that night, someone took something that didn't belong to them and to this date we have yet to find an identity.

INUXSESSH

Notes: Good, bad? Feed back well appreciated. I may rewrite this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time of Dying

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, Sesshoumaru Uke

Disclaimer: I do not own the scared Inuyasha and thus you cannot sue me or alert the true owner of this because I make no money or fame from it.

Challenger: HPTRFangirl

ThIsIsMyBoArDeR

One hanyou by the name of Haruno Naraku walked through the empty floor slowly and silently trying to avoid his best friend and devil chasing him, Sesshoumaru Takashi. He hid behind a cubical wall, patting his jacket pocket as a smile graced his lips. Stealthily, he crept across the abandoned floor and into the spider's nest. He looked both ways, making sure the insane anger driven demon wasn't on his tail. He turned a series of corners and met up with a water-cooler. In front of the cooler stood Inuyasha Takashi, youngest son of Touga Takashi; He walked up to the hanyou. Now normally they would stay out of each other's way but today was different; he was hanyou on a mission. A mission to completely wreck -or start depending on the way you look at it- Sesshoumaru's personal life.

He smirked, his plan was flawless, unless the enraged Sesshoumaru caught him. He was about to exploit his best friend's little secret. 'Hehehe I love being me'

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

'When I catch that son of a bitch I'll kill him in so many ways the metric system won't be able to keep track' I though running up and down the halls of our family company. My clothes smelt of the cheap perfume those nymphoes were wearing. I growled, turning a corner and looking of the devil that did this to me. ME of all people he siced those-those … things! He will pay dearly. I continued my way up the halls; I was so tired I didn't sleep last night, trying to escape them. 'Oh Naraku you will surely die today' Adrenaline flowed my system as I pushed my nose forward to get a whiff of the air and caught his scent with it.

I grinned and scared a nearby blond who ran off. I turned a corner and jumped into a cubical, looking over the top. Inuyasha stood there next to that devil. 'INUYASHA! GET AWAY FROM HIM; HE'S EVIL!' I couldn't help but think until I noticed what he was wearing; a red turtle neck and long black slacks with a pair of loafers. Not bad, it just meant he was fucking some whore or the other, probable one of the Higarashi sisters. I turned away from his sight, it wasn't as if I was jealous, I don't get jealous. Red eyes met with gold and the chase began.

I vaulted over the cubical wall and gave chase. His movements were erratic and slow but I didn't care I was on a hunt. He ran around corner without slowing down and stumbled on the recovery. "Sesshoumaru can't we just talk about this?!" He screamed, and I gave a real reason for screamed with my energy whip. He yelped and ran faster. I could feel my youkai stirring and feeding power into the muscles of my legs. He jumped into an elevator and franticly pressed a button, eyes widening as the doors closed slowly.

I lunged at the closing doors and they closed half a millimeter from my longest finger. I roared and heard his laughter going up so I took the stairs. By the time I reached the top floor I was sweating and panting from exhaustion. He was in front of the stairs, laughing at me. "Well look's like Sesshoumaru-Tokyo U.'s star running back-can't run anymore" I glared at the black haired bastard and lunged at him. He didn't expect that.

Our P.O.V

They rolled on the ground and came to a stop with Seshoumaru on top straddling the half demon and getting ready to choke him. They were a mess, hair flying everywhere, faces red and they were panting heavily. It was a scene straight out of any yoai fantasy imagined by sex deprived yoai fanatics. "Oh Naraku, you are going to regret doing that" The white headed other said, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Can't we talk aout this Sesshoumaru?"

"It's too late to talk"

The ding of the elevator filled the empty room. "Sesshoumaru, if you want to molest your friends please do it home and in an office." The two looked up, like two teenagers caught in the act. "Mother?" He called, looking at the tall woman before him. She had long light, light blue eyes and hair, on her face was a crescent moon that sat between her brows. She was wearing a strapless sundress the colour of dreary day clouds. She had on a tall red sandal with a red hand bag and bright pink lips. "Agihoshi-san" Naraku greeted. They got up and dusted off.

"What? No hello for me?" A voice asked, as a white haired man popped out from behind Sesshoumaru's Mother. He was tall and wore a pin-stripped suit with a red dress shirt underneath. "Hankotsu! Thank god you're here save me!" Naraku ran to the other demon. "Now, now Naraku don't worry, I won't let Sesshoumaru hurt you" He tossed an arm around Naraku's shoulder. The hanyou smirked at the demon seething on the other side of the room. "Sesshoumaru don't seethe you'll get old faster" His mother chided, removing an envelope from her hand bag. She handed it to him. "It's from your father, he didn't have the time to give it to you himself."

Sesshoumaru hummed a 'thanks' as he took it from her. He opened it and looked inside, it was a birthday card. 'To my beloved daughter with love' it read. "Father's so thoughtful" He said, tucking the envelope in his back pocket. "Yes, he was always like that" She remarked "Have a happy birthday today Sesshoumaru, your brother is going to take you out tonight and please try to be fun; it's sad knowing that none of my fun and eccentric ways didn't rub off on you." She laughed, "You're nothing like me yet we so much alike it's almost scary thinking about it, you can even pose as my twin brother"

"Maybe mother, but not quite"

"A mother can dream, I really wish I could have a daughter" She turned and left, taking the other two boys with him. Sesshoumaru stayed back a while to think before the building and day blew into full force. 'Today's my birthday. I wonder, why do I have such a bad feeling' He drummed his fingers on the window sill a little while before leaving the office.

ThIsIsMyBoArDeR

Sesshoumaru sighed as he took a seat in his Mercedes-Benz. It was a rough day today, not only were his two brothers at work at the same time today but his evil best friend and his younger brother's gaggle of friends dropped by to visit; In addition to that those two annoying bastards trying to get a date with him. Again. 'Are they masochistic or do they love me that much?' He was about to start the car when a voice that caused him so much fury and peace hit him. "Sessh, yo Sesshou, wait for me I don't have my car" He waited and started up the car and pulled out.

"Was my little uke trying to leave me?"

"I am not your Uke"

"But we're going out"

"I'm humoring you"

He turned into the highway and set off at a cruising speed of thirty km/h. The car was silent for a while so Hankotsu decided to put on the radio setting it to rock. At the sound of the noise Sesshoumaru almost crashed into another car. "Take that monstrosity off my radio!" He shouted, at the end off his rope. "Come on Sesshou, it's just some music" His smooth voice seems to hypnotize Sesshoumaru for three seconds. "One, stop bastardizing my name! And two I. HATE. ROCK." He ground out, pulling into the Takashi mansion. He turned off the car but before he could get out Hankotsu grabbed his leg and forced him to remain seated. "Sesshoumaru," He leaned in close to his ear and whispered so low only the demon saying it knew for sure what was said "I also have a short leash and you're testing it too much" He reached a hand up an moved a lock of hair behind one ear. "And when I'm free of my leash you'll be scared, very scared" Sesshoumaru sat there still, his brother's words hanging around his head in a veil.

He entered the house shortly after his older brother and closed the door before falling down in the hall way. '"I also have a short leash" what did he mean by that?' He sat there think still wondering over the few words when a sandwich appeared in front of him. "Eat, no sense worrying about things that' can't be changed" He poked him in the head about three times before Sesshoumaru took the plate. "Hurry up, we're already late" He said.

"Late for what?"

"Your party what else"

"What party?!! Hankotsu"

"Your birthday party baka what else" He answered "I'll drive!"

"No! You'll scratch my car and I don't have paint" Sesshoumaru answered, allowing himself to be dragged out the door as he tried to finish his sandwich. "Oh have some faith Sesshy" Sesshoumaru glared at the back of his head. He got into the passenger seat and, with some fancy talking on Hankotsu's part, gave up the keys to his car.

_**Screech! **_

"My baby!" Sesshoumaru stuck his head out the window and looked at the giant scratch on the side of his car. "My poor, poor baby" He whispered, "Hankotsu" He turned to him, he was calm and emotionless. "Start driving or I will kill you for scratching my car." The elder started to sweat and started up the car, this time driving carefully so as not to upset the other. (Nice birthday gift)

ThIsIsMyBoArDeR

"All the small things!" This was sung off-key by one demon (Hankotsu) one half-demon (Naraku) and one human (Bankotsu). 'I thought this was to celebrate my birth not curse it' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the three men up on stage do the can-can to the previously mentioned song. "Dear god what did I do to deserve this" He looked up pleading for a sign or at least someone to talk too.

"Here, Happy birthday" A hand streached out in front of him and in it, a gift. He turned in the direction of the voice. "Inuyasha?" The half demon frowned, shifting his eyes and straightening his stance. "The old man said I had to get you something but you're such an ice prick to buy for." Sesshoumaru stared at him. 'Ice prick?'

"Let me guess inside this box is an ice shaver"

"How did you-"

"It seems like you" He answered. "Calling me an ice prick and getting me a gift I can't use just because you can't have your way"

"Oh" Inuyasha, cast a look downwards, his hand falling down a little. He looked up quickly when the weight in his hand had decreased. "You still want it?" Sesshoumaru smirked, "I never said I didn't" And then he left.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

He just walked away smirking… at me. What was his problem? Just because he thinks he has a nice ass he thinks… Forget you heard that. He's just as moody as Kagome when she's PMSing. Damn you Sesshoumaru… and your ass.

ThIsIsMyBoArDeR

Notes: Well that's that. Just forget about Inuyasha's part. I was sleepy a total of 13 hours of sleep for the week and it's 12:31 so… yeah. Also the sound they were singing is very funny and so is the video. By Blink182 "All The Small Things" It's hard not to laugh at the video. Also some random information for you. I'm sitting here trying to type two thousand words for no reason. HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA! Sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Time of Dying

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, foul language, implications of sexual activities, M-preg and in the future, Inucest

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own the beloved Inuyasha and company; they are copyrighted by Rumiko Takashi and therefore are hers. Hankotsu however belongs to me if you want, you can borrow him.

Challenger: HPTRFangirl

Notes: My comp crashed and all my crap died with it. _Sesshoumaru is italics unless stated other wise._

BORDERBORDER

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

Why do I have a hangover? Demons don't get hangovers. A picture of that idiot older brother of mine came to mind. Scratch that _I_ don't hangovers. I groaned and turned around only to feel an arm draped across my waist. He was still sleeping; maybe the fiasco from childhood should be replayed here. It'll serve the bastard right for scratching my new car. I was trying to get off the bed with waking up Frankenstein; the man just sleeps like a log. "I don't appreciate that 'Frankenstein' comment Sesshoumaru"

"Oh you're awake I thought your hangover would keep you down for a few more hours?" He muttered something about work. "If you're planning on telling father I snuck into your room and molested you again don't even think about it." I smiled sweetly, I was the worse liar in this family and Hankotsu has known me since I was ten. "I wasn't even thinking that"

"You have a bad lying face Sesshoumaru" I smirked then kicked him off me bed. "Owie… Is that any way to treat your boyfriend" I didn't answer I just got up and left. "Sesshy" I only tolerated this bastardization of my name for one reason and one alone. "Can I bathe with you?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll give you a blow job"

"Tempting" For the sake of those who don't know better that is sarcasm, look it up if you don't know the meaning. "But no"

"Then I'll tell Inuyasha you wanna get between his legs" I turned and gave my most frightening glare which had no effect on the idiot. Maybe it's because he's stupid? I'll never know. "You wouldn't dare."

"You should know by now Sesshoumaru that I am a man of my word" I advanced on him but he stood his ground. "Hankotsu…" He began to back up a little. "Sesshoumaru calm down I'm sure we can work this out peacefully" I glared "Okay maybe not"

The rest of a good hour was spent chasing the idiot around the house. Damn I wish I had taken track in high school.

Normal P.O.V

The two inu brothers managed to bathe and dress before beating each into a carpet. "Ohayo Chichi-ue" Sesshoumaru said, taking a seat to the right of Hankotsu who was sitting down and eating with his shirt unbuttoned. "Have some shame and button up your shirt Hankotsu" The other demon smirked and fluffed his shirt. He mouthed 'I know you want me'. Izayoi sat on the left of her husband smiling politely at the new comer. "Good morning Sesshoumaru, are you hungry?" He wanted to mutter something unpleasant but chose to ignore her. "Sesshoumaru answer your step-mother" His father all but growled out. He almost rolled his eyes. "I have a mother so I don't want that as any relation to me" His father glared at him. "Koi its okay, I understand" She whispered to his father, placing her hand on his father's. _Whore. _

Hankotsu stared at Sesshoumaru and smirked as if he knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking. The other narrowed his eyes.

"**Inuyasha…" Groan**

**Pant, pant, "… Ko-"**

**Bump, bump, crash.**

"What is that?" The human woman asked, looking around to see if someone was pulling a joke on her. _As if you don't know. Only father seems not to-_ **"Damn not so hard!" **

**Gasp, "Tight!"**

Hankotsu leaned over, letting his silver hair curtain their conversation. "Seems the son takes after the mother" Sesshoumaru was not amused. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru, wish it was you?" He barely had time to react when his ototou's eyes turned red. The two parents, who at the time were standing at the base of the stair case, looked over at the scene. Sesshoumaru was standing over his brother, threateningly. "Would the two of you knock it off?!" He roared and they immediately took up submissive positions. He turned and went upstairs to check out what he already knew. The rest followed him.

The door was slammed opened on a very… interesting scene. They found the Hanyou, buried to the hilt in wolf, Kouga wolf. The huge spike then fall in the air was felt only by the two older youkai in the room. _Bastard, I'll kill that wolf he'll regret the day he messed with what's mine._ "Otou-san, Okaa-san, Nii-san?" The shock of the moment quickly passed. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" He jumped up, pulling out of Kouga who yelped. "Who the hell do you think you are bringing one of your little toys under this roof with out my permission?!" His father screamed, "You have no right to talk about my boyfriend that way" Inuyasha growled out.

Hankotsu yanked on Sesshoumaru's arm a little. _Boyfriend? _"Don't you think we should get out of here?" He asked, knowing the effect this would have on the family meal. "No. I wanna stay and see what dad is going to do to him" Judging from the tone Sesshoumaru had passed destructive mode. "Sesshoumaru seriously let's leave" His brother turned and faced him and for once in his life he was scared… no terrified of his younger sibling.

BORDERBORDER

Inuyasha's P.O.V

All six of us were seated around the table downstairs. Both of my brothers had on their 'My-shit-don't-stink' faces and father was not looking too pleased with the situation. Mother was just trying to have a polite conversation with everyone but no one wanted to talk, least of all the old man. "Izayoi, please, no one is in the mood for chattering." I looked over at Kouga who was eyeing me weirdly. He caught my eye. I raised my brow in question and he shrugged me off.

"Inuyasha how long has this been going on for" Father turned, to face us, glaring. In truth it's only been going on for a couple years just a few one nighters nothing serious. "Not long" ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­who wouldn't tell the truth when face with that face. The face that brought even hardened lawyers to their knees. "You were planning to tell us when?" Hopefully after I was finished what I started but doesn't look like it'll happen any time soon. "At breakfast"

He had that face on again. Suddenly the scent of food was making me extremely sick. Kouga was behind me cowering. 'Damn coward' He stood up and TOWERED over everyone at the table. "Well while you were upstairs rutting with that damned wolf everyone was already at this table waiting on you!" I was terrified, I almost pissed myself. "Dad no one says "rutting" anymore" I did the air quotes and everything but he didn't seem amused. "You-"

"Dearest come on he's still young." Yes! Thank you mom. All the fury in the old man's body disappeared instantly. "Fine, fine Inuyasha you and this new toy of yours" I wanted to glared but contained incase he still wanted to punish me. "Better not ruin the party tonight and be on time." He left without another word and a kiss for my mother. "That goes for you two, Hankotsu, Sesshoumaru" He called back. They sighed but did nothing else.

I continued watching Sesshoumaru a little wondering how someone could eat with out moving their mouth. Then another image found its way into my head. How would he look if he was having sex? He'd probably have that same blank look on his face and saying everything in monotone like 'Touch me there' 'touch here' I smirked and relayed the though to Kouga.

Our P.O.V

The two canines began to cackle with laughter. Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if he was the type to do so in front of any and everyone. Hankotsu drew his attention. "Hey what are you thinking?" He ignored the question. "Hey jolteon, jolteon, hey I'm talking to you" Now he actually responded, even though it was with a glare. If it's one thing he hated more than the bastardization of his name was that stupid nick name he got from middle school. "How many times to I have to pound into that small head of yours that I am not to be called that." He was completely ignored "I have a fifty that says I can get whatever they're laughing at out of Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru glanced at the Inuyasha and Kouga who were mercilessly flirting with each other. "He hates"

"Is that a retreat I hear" Sesshoumaru glared at his elder. "You have a deal" Sesshoumaru later loss the bet but had the reassuring news that Inuyasha thought of him, even if it was mocking. It still didn't make him feel better about giving the idiot his hard earned fifty.

BORDERBORDER

It was noon and Sesshoumaru had no more subjects for the day so he headed to the office to clock in early. "Heeeey Sesshoumaru." He ignored the voice. "Ses-shou-ma-ru!" It was then followed by whining. "What" He asked, "You know you're cold" It was a little human girl, probably a middle schooler but how she knew his name he didn't know. He watched her up and down and judging from the tightness of her clothes and shortness of her skirt she was either from a poor family or a whore waiting to happen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rin's friend, Akio" He had heard of Akio and her… lively stories. "Oh and where is Rin" He stated more than asked, continuing his walk. "Rin is helping out Nara-Sensei today" He hmmed and made and abrupt turn and jaywalked across the street. He didn't get killed though.

_Rin, alone with that thing? He can't even be called a thing. That damn pedophile better keep his hands to himself or else… _Sesshoumaru's temper rose at the though of the leering bastard.

He walked up to the middle school and straight through the front door. _Good old middle school. _The walls were dull and the florescent lighting only made his eyes hurt. He whipped out his shades and made his way to class room 1A. "Sesshoumaru-san" a voice greeted moving over to hug the older man around his waist. Sesshoumaru petted her head absently before muttering out a greeting of his own. "Hello Takashi-sama it is a pleasure to see you today" Nara-sensei said, a leering look on his face.

He was about five feet and seven inches a little shorter than Sesshoumaru but the height difference was nothing to him. He brushed aside tangled black hair to reveal a perverse smile. "Rin come we are leaving" He turned and made for the door but waited to see if Rin was following. "Ja ne Nara-sensei" She happily called out before gathering her things. "Good bye Rin, have a safe journey." Sesshoumaru didn't miss the look the man had given his Rin's behind, so, he decided to take care of it. "Listen you and listen good…" He threatened holding the man up against the wall and liking the way fear tainted his scent. "If you ever put your slimy hands on Rin in any way and I find out… I will kill you."

The man nodded "Good" He was released and the white haired demon left the room without a sound. "Sesshoumaru-san I didn't know you were coming here for me." The girl tried to strike up a conversation as they left the school. "Hn" A car horn sounded in the area, disturbing the peace. A Mercedes pulled up and a familiar head of white stuck out. "Need a lift?"

"Haa-nii-chan!" Rin screamed, pulling open the back door and jumping in. Sesshoumaru much more made his way to the other side and jumped in the back. "Still not speaking to me?" Rin looked between the two demons. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked "No Rin we did not" He knew it was only a matter of time before her curiosity led her to his brother. "Then why does he have your car?"

"It is nothing Rin"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Hankotsu sighed, 'And they say I'm childish' He thought, taking the next turn that would lead them to the nearest Wacdondals.

BORDERBORDER

The day flew by fast for the Inu family; at home they were hurrying around and trying to get out of the house before their farther started shouting. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Hankotsu! Get downstairs now. Your mother and I are tired of waiting!" Sesshoumaru almost swore the ground beneath his feet had shaken with force of that bellow. "Hankotsu no baka get out of there before I kick you out!" Sesshoumaru pounded on the door several times before he received an answer. He was dressed in a black dress shirt edged with gold and had gold buttons. He wore a pair of slacks that were a dark blue in colour and he had on socks.

"Patience Sesshoumaru the old man can wait" Hankotsu stepped out of the bathroom dressed to kill. He was wearing black slacks that were a little to slack in the waist so they hung off his hips. He also wore a white button down dress and a pair of loafers. He had his hair pulled back in one and wore his sexiest grin. "Well how do I look?" _Hot _

Sesshoumaru mentally berated himself for the thought. "You spend more time in front of mirror than any female I have ever seen" Sesshoumaru replied, pushing past his elder and into the bathroom they both shared. He reached inside and grabbed his musk. With a quick spray he left the bathroom and yanked on a pair of loafers, his were tan. "Come on Sesshoumaru you know better than any one I'm not gay"

"But your not straight either" They flew past Inuyasha who was chatting away on his cell phone and with a shirt on. _Must not think about or molest cute ass. Damn just thought about it. _"Hello earth to Sesshy?" A hand in his line of sight made him lose footing and he grabbed for the nearest thing he could reach- his brother.

They went flying down the stairs in a hurricane of arms, legs and hair. "Aaah!" When their horrible ride had finally come to an end they had a far worse event- to explain how it happened to their father.

"He did it!" They straighten up and pointed at each other, hoping against all hope that their father wouldn't believe the other. "I don't give a shit just get in the car now" He hissed and they marched obediently to the car and sat down taking the window seats. "INUYASHA! GET TO HELL DOWNS STAIRS NOW!" another ten minutes went by, no one talked to anyone and life just sucked in general.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

The party was dull. So dull in fact I had actually fallen asleep on my feet. Baka Hankotsu tricking me into thinking that stupid fan club was here. I'll kill him I swear. I wondered aimlessly around the mansion of my father's new partner. It was big. This one loved to flaunt his money. The expensive curtains were hung up and the quality rugs lined every floor. The hand rails on the stairs and the door frames were made from a hundred percent mahogany. His living room chair set was obviously imported. Everything about his house smelled like money and it was sickening.

I heard he had a son who couldn't make it. Prior engagement. I was almost resentful of him; but I don't get jealous or resentful. I picked up another drink from the butler passing by. Tilting the glass to my head the only taste was money. Money, money, money, the root of all evils or the bellows that fan the flames? I don't know.

However I did know that I want that wolf dead. His death was the only thing amusing me at one point. _IDK my BFF Jill. _What the fuck? How much did I drink any way? _Inu-chan why won't you be mine?_ I refuse to believe I am thinking these things. Inuyasha will be mine! Hahaha. The floor's closer to my face than normal.

"Here let me get that for you" Someone is touching me, somebody is touching me. _Inuyasha… tell them I'm yours. My lips are moving but no sound is coming out. _The stranger took my empty glass from me. "Hn" that's it? "Are you okay?"

I wanted to give him a piece of my mind "Hn" damn alcohol I'll never drink again. "Stay here" I went back to thinking about the wolf's death, at least that guy left me alone. I had just reached peeling his skin off, dipping him in honey and leaving over an ant nest for seventy-two hours when the idiot retuned. "Here, drink this; it'll make you feel better." I took it and drank it just so he would leave me alone. "It tastes funny" I refuse to believe those words came out of my mouth.

I got up, a little too quickly and dizziness took over. "Come now Sesshoumaru upsie daisy," He tried to move me but I resisted. "Howdoyou… know my… name" I felt so tired, _I can't move my legs. _Panic took over my mind and I tried to struggle again but my limbs betrayed me. "Time for beddie bye" He slung my arm over his shoulder and dragged me upstairs. No one blinked twice.

"What are you… goingtodo… to me?" I was getting more and more languid as our trek progressed upwards. _God I know I never prayed to you before but if you are listening please help me. _"Isn't obvious Takashi-san" He pushed open a door and led me inside, dropping me on the bed with out care. I tired to move my arm it didn't work I couldn't move. My vision began to fail miserably.

My kidnapper moved on to the bed making it sink with his added weight. "You're so beautiful Takashi-san" His voice sent chills down my back. "I'll make you mine tonight Sesshoumaru would you like that" He moved to brush away my bangs and I snapped at him. At least I could still move my neck. "Bad dog bad" He took pleasure in my defiance. "It's the muzzle for you" I growled out and his sickening laughter filled the empty room.

I was beginning to breath heavy as if something was sleeping in my chest taking up space. Something big. He was nothing but a piece of fuzz across my vision. I felt something leathery beginning strapped to my face. I tried to shake it off but I was getting weaker. What ever was in that drink was taking its effects. "There" He laughed.

For the next ten to twenty minutes I was stripped and molested by that sick bastard. _Somebody _every now and again I would whine and he would bite me; hard. "Get ready Takashi-san, here comes the main event" I was propped up like some bitch on my knees. In mock affection he caressed my hips. I tried to shake him off but he laughed. "Relax I know you can't wait" I growled and he spanked me. "Naught boy, for that you'll be punished… severely"

WARNING A RAPE IS TAKING PLACE. PLEASE IF YOU ARE DISGUSTED BY SUCH THINGS SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU MEET THE NEXT SIGN THANK YOU

I would have collapsed if that bastard wasn't holding my hips. The pain! The pain made my lower back go numb. I cried out from it. That part of my body was virgin and he; he was so large he ripped me apart.

I ripped the sheets to shreds as tears formed up in my eyes. _This can't be happening! I want this to stop, stop. Inuyasha, Hankotsu, somebody! _He didn't care about the damage he was doing to my body. I could smell the scent of my own blood filling the air. His moans made me sick I howled and whined but he only moaned louder. "Takashi-san damn you're tight" I cried "I bet I'm the first to hit you like this"

I couldn't take it anymore. Just as I was about to pass out he came. His seed was like acid it burn my insides. He fell on me and my rear hurt even more with the weight. I collapsed and curled up into a ball. He yanked me on my back after he regained his breath. "Well you enjoyed this a lot more than you let on" I just wanted to die. I didn't even care about what he was talking about.

My eyes flew open when I felt his hand touch my semi-erect cock. "I can't leave with out completing my job can I?" when he purred in my ear I almost got sick. He stroked me into a full erect state. I tried moving my limbs again it had no effect what so ever. He grinned, happy with his work. He cooed in my ear as my body betrayed me. A tight coil of heat began to grow in my stomach and at last I came, spilling my seed and destroying what was left of my pride.

YOUMAY CONTINUE READING THIS FICTION

He got up, the weight displacing itself and when I heard the door open I knew he had left. I lay there staring at the adjacent wall, what else was there to do? I was violated against my will and then discarded like some common whore. I curled up and cried myself to sleep, a myriad of emotions as my companion.

BORDERBORDER

Our P.O.V

The rapist stood in an office the day after the event. He was looking at a tall man who was hard eyed and cruel. That's why he had been asked to do what he did. "How did it go?" He adjusted his stance. "It went well." The man moved to sit at his desk and began to rummage through his files. "Did you give him the potion?"

He snorted "Of course I did do you take for a fool?" The other leveled him with a glare. "If you must know yes I do think you are fool." He glared back at the man. He adjusted his clothes. The other seemed to find what he was looking for and handed the rapist an envelope. "Don't spend it all in one place" The rapist turned to leave. "Of course not… father"

"Fine" the receptionist buzzed into the office. "Sir a Mrs. Takashi is here to see you" The man turned back to his son only to realize he had left. "Let her in"

Izayoi walked in smiling. She was wearing a floral print sundress with a pair of flats and a sun hat. "Ohayo Ouragiru (Disloyal)" She walked up and kissed him on the check. "Daijobou?" He asked her, pulling her into an embrace. "I am well Ouragiru. How are things going with you?"

"Excellent! Soon I'll take over all of Takashi Enterprises and you wouldn't have to stay with that damn demon" Izayoi smiled and kissed him again "I can't wait koi"

BORDERBORDER

Notes: Done! I did better this chapter though. To all my readers who think my chapters are too short here's a longer one enjoy it. If you would like you can take up my challenge! :D I wonder if Sesshoumaru's okay. -.-

I hope you all liked it. I worked hard to finish it and took away from my home work time.


	4. Sorry

To my loyal readers,

Though it pains me to say this my muse was horrible mutilated and killed in a tragic School vs Original thoughts battle earlier this year. As a result my writing has suffered. For my frubura fic I have no excuse at all besides writing up the second draft to publish. Hopefully over the holiday my muse will revive and come back to me.

am


End file.
